


Creamy Filling

by Unforth



Series: Prompt Ficlets: Supernatural [54]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Benny Lafitte, Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anonymous Sex, Condoms, First Meetings, Knotting, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Omega Castiel, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Scenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 07:34:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17442647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unforth/pseuds/Unforth
Summary: Dean goes to the local sex club to get laid, and thinks his night is set when he knots a hot omega.And then the beefy alpha spots Dean's exposed ass...





	Creamy Filling

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Darmys](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darmys/gifts).



> Uh. And then porn happened.
> 
> In case it wasn't clear this includes alpha/alpha. Dean is the creamy (creamed in...) filling.
> 
> Written to a prompt requested by Darmys on Discord.
> 
> (Sorry in advance about typos and such. I wrote this on my phone and am being lame by not editing it before posting)

With a final, guttural groan, Dean stilled within the gorgeous omega, knot bound by the omega's taut rim, orgasm pulsing through him like a damn tornado siren. Eyes rolling back, he shuddered through a climax, another, another, spilling thick in that wonderful slick channel. The omega moaned, riding back against him, as eager and needy as his scent had suggested. 

“Good,” Dean groaned. “Such a good little bitch for me.”

“Thank you, alpha.”

Dean choked on air and came again. Nothing he'd heard from the omega had prepared him for that deep, sinful, masculine voice. The omega was at the club to be knotted - that's why everyone was there, all the omegas, to find a knot to ride through their heats. Dean was always happy to oblige, he got blue balls like hell if he didn't have sex daily, but with the first scent of cedary wood and wet soil, he'd known this omega was special, and nothing that had happened since had changed Dean's mind.

Maybe, if the omega felt the same way, he'd give Dean his name and number if asked.

“So, uh--

Something thick and stubby brushed Dean's exposed ass crack. Surprised, Dean jerked forward; the omega gasped, a cascade of muscles along his channel milking another orgasm out of Dean. He squeezed his eyes shut, overwhelmed.

“Just relax, chere,” drawled a voice in his ear. The forest scent of the satisfied omega blended with a new aroma, hickory and brown sugar and subtle undertones, and Dean's mouth watered. “Speak now or forever hold yer peace.”

Dean...could object.

The mystery something...a thumb, Dean thought, a big thumb...brushed his pucker again. Pleasure radiated outward, his hips pushed back for more, his knot pulled at the omega's rim, and the poor guy whimpered pitifully.

What a pretty sound.

The thumb pushed in slightly.

Dwan didn't *want* to object.

After all…*everyone* came to the club because they wanted to be knotted, right?

Whoever was behind him - smelled of sugar and sweat and masculinity and alpha - held still, waiting.

“Do it,” Dean managed through gritted teeth. The stranger still didn't move. Forcing his eyes open, Dean twisted to take in a tear-blurred vision of a broad bear of an alpha watching him. “Fuck me.”

The man smiled, eyes twinkling.

Fuck, he was hot.

And then the thumb went away. An angry complaint sprang to Dean's lips, but before he could voice it, the man was on him, crowding his ass, nudging him with the thick head of his dick. It slid along Dean’s perineum, slickened. A hand settled on Dean's lower back, soothing, and a second guided the alpha’s cock into place.

“What's happening?” croaked the omega. 

“Givin’ your boy what he needs,” explained the alpha, leaning forward to whisper toward the omega, leaning forward to push his cock into Dean’s body.

Oh hell, he was *big*.

Inch by inch, Dean's body stretched to accommodate the alpha. This wasn't his first time being fucked, but he'd never had a fricken *log* in his ass before. He squeezed his eyes shut, bliss and twinges of pain blossoming as colors behind his eyelids. The omega whimpered again, clenching and relaxing around Dean, and Dean struggled to relax. He'd also never bottomed while *already fricken knotted.* 

*If I come again will the condom even be able to handle it? Shit, I hope so.*

“Breathe, chere,” murmured the alpha, pausing. “Look so pretty stretched ‘round me…” His thighs were *still* not against Dean’s ass. “...want you to take all of me...think you can do that?” Dean nodded frantically, bumping his chin on the omega's shoulder. “Good, me too. Just...relax…and breathe…”

Dean breathed in. The alpha eased out an inch or two. The omega shimmied beneath him.

Dean breathed out, tension leaking from his backside. The alpha pushed in deeper, deeper, deeper…

...and finally bottomed out, weight heavy over Dean, pressing him against the omega's lifted ass. The omega shifted, getting his elbows under him, repositioning his knees on the pillows beneath them.

“You ready?”

“Yes,” the omega said.

Dean tried to speak, but his throat was too dry; all he managed was another desperate nod.

“Just need one thing…”

“Anything,” Dean managed. His rim twitched around the thickness within him, desire growing toward desperation. To be stretched, to be held, to be pinned, and then left with no friction, his cock starting to soften in the omega beneath him, was too much.

“Tell me if it's too much. And…”

“That's two things,” grumbled the omega.

He even sounded hot grouchy.

“What're your names?”

Objections sprang to Dean's mind, that the club was supposed to be anonymous, that it was none of their business.

“Cas,” breathed the omega.

“Benny,” the alpha offered.

They wanted to share names.

They wanted Dean. 

And fuck, did he want them too.

“Dean,” he whispered.

A silence, a heartbeat, and endless moment, held them all three still.

And then Benny drew his hips back and drove his dick hard into Dean's body. Skin slapped skin and Dean howled, stuffed full, back arching, body straining toward where they were joined. His knot fattened again, locked into Cas’ body, and Benny's next thrust drove Dean hard into Cas’ body. Slick oozed around the condom, Dean sliding, enough leaking free to make a sticky, pungent layer between him and Cas. Cas moaned satisfaction, rocking back against Dean as Benny found a rhythm fucking into him.

The first new orgasm crested within Dean like an explosion. The feelings were so intense they were nearly unreal. Incomprehensible bliss fired through him, yet simultaneously he experienced the feelings as if he were outside himself, as if he looked down and saw his body pinned between omega and alpha. Then, with another thrust from Benny, Dean crashed back into himself, into rapture, into another orgasms that wracked him. He sobbed, mouth at Cas’ shoulder. Benny was unrelenting, groaning, holding Dean hips steady in a powerful grip. Dean's legs and arms wouldn't support him; trembling, Cas supported his weight, grabbed one of Dean's hands tand pulled it to Cas’ hard dick.

“Incredible,” the omega groaned, and Dean would have echoed the sentiment if he remember how words worked. It was impossible, though. With Cas clenched around him, milking him, and Benny an unrelenting force above him, around him, Dean was fucked - literally, metaphorically, stupidly, enthusiastically, to within an inch of his fucking life. 

After past encounters, Dean had joked about having his brains fucked out, but he’d had no idea. He was like a damn sex toy. The omega beneath him rocked on his dick, milking Dean's knot, keeping him hard until Dean shook with how much he felt. The alpha atop him fucked into him like a fleshlight, pulling Dean back into every thrust, shoving him forward to force Dean to fuck Cas. The club fell away. Weight fell away. Vision fell away. All that remained was the all-encompassing feeling of Cas tight around him, himself tight around Benny, and their three scents combining into one sublime aroma.

And Dean came.

He rubbed his nose against the crook of Cas’ neck.

And he came.

He got his feet under him for leverage, pushing his ass up against Benny, his knot tugging at Cas’ insides.

And he came.

He clenched around Benny's length, body screaming bliss as Benny's knot swelled and punched into him.

And he came.

He sobbed and he fucked and he was fucked. Cas, moaning and rubbing his dick against Dean's hand, took everything he could get. 

And they both came.

“...so pretty, alpha, such a good omega, gonna take my whole knot, so amazing…” Benny babbled praise. He thickened, and thickened, until pain pierced Dean's rapture, until Dean's throat corded around his attempt to cry uncle and beg Benny to stop, until Benny thrust into him so hard that Cas collapsed, squirmed, and cried out. Benny tried to pull out again, but he was locked in Dean, and the pressure within him grew as Benny's come flooded out.

And Dean *came.*

And his awareness fell away.

*

Dean was...warm.

Something clenched around his aching dick, a hard surface flush against Dean's stomach and front. Another, softer, hot weight crowded Dean's back. Thickness yet spread his cheeks and filled his ass, stirring incoherent, ecstatic glimmers of delirious pleasure. 

Dean felt...happy. Content. Sated. Filled. 

Dean felt *fantastic.*

He and Cas and Benny breathed as one. Dean pet gently down Cas belly, savoring the sweet twist of pleasure accentuating his scent. Pride added to Dean's pleasure. He'd given Cas that peace. He'd done that for his omega.

*...my omega?*

Benny's powerful arm embraced them both, their six legs tangled together.

Dean never wanted to move, never wanted either of them to move.

Benny shifted and his dick slipped free of Dean's ass.

Of course, they *had* to move. Dean was being a dumbass, putting more meaning to the anonymous encounter than anyone reasonably should 

But god, he felt empty, sad, bereft, as Benny moved away.

He couldn't hold back a disappointed whimper.

“Don't worry, chere,” Benny returned to breathe in Dean's ear, brushing a kiss into his hair. “Just gettin’ water for you and Cas. I'll be back soon.”

“You'd better be,” Cas grumbled sleepily.

“And then…?” Dean dared to ask.

“...and then what do you two say we take this orgy back to my place?” Benny suggested.

It was brazen.

It was inappropriate.

It was ridiculous.

It was *exactly* what Dean wanted.

He breathed out, “oh, fuck yes,” at the same moment Cas murmured, “please, alpha” and Benny chuckled and left.

Something in Dean's head, in his belly, in his cock, seemed to click into place.

Cas was before him.

In moments, Benny was behind him once more.

And Dean...Dean was right where he wanted to be. Where he *always* wanted to be.

“Next time, the omega and I are both filling you up,” Benny murmured in Dean's ear.

Okay, that sounded...terrifying.

“...and when Cas’ heat flares later, I bet we can get two knots in that slick ass.”

And *fantastic.*

“...and when you've had a chance to recover, wanna feel you in me so bad, chere…”

And Dean couldn't. fucking. wait.


End file.
